


Sciogli il ghiaccio intorno al mio cuore (e sul mio fianco, cazzo fa male)

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Burnish project [1]
Category: Original work based on promare, Promare
Genre: Blood, Couch Sex, Injury, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, WRITTEN IN ITALIAN DO NOT ENTER IF YOU DON'T SPEAK IT, fanno sesso e si infuocano, perchè sono burnish, プロミンキア
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Maxy è stato colpito dalla Freeze force e Astio cerca di aiutarlo.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Burnish project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948975





	Sciogli il ghiaccio intorno al mio cuore (e sul mio fianco, cazzo fa male)

**Author's Note:**

> Maxy è di @plukan

Dopo molto tempo trascorso insieme a lui, Astio sapeva riconoscere la differenza delle fiamme di Maxy rispetto agli altri Burnish che conoscevano. 

Le fiamme del suo compagno erano calde, forti, un po’ appariscenti proprio come era il loro proprietario, ma avevano sempre il potere di avvolgerlo e di farlo sentire protetto in ogni circostanza. Come in quel momento, mentre correvano mano e nella mano inseguiti da un gruppo di vigilanti anti burnish. 

Erano in uno spazio troppo stretto per poter produrre una moto dalle fiamme, dopotutto né lui né Maxy volevano ferire i loro inseguitori, quindi i due burnish potevano solo correre a piedi e cercare di andare il più veloce possibile per finalmente raggiungere uno spazio aperto. 

Maxy aveva circondando Astio completamente con la sua fiamma, nonostante le proteste del giovane, e cercavano di schivare i proiettili a ghiaccio sparati dai vigilanti. 

Finalmente si trovarono in mezzo ad una strada abbastanza larga, quindi Maxy fece un ghigno contento, allargando le braccia mentre curvava e cominciava a correre in discesa. 

“Tieni duro ancora un attimo, adesso li seminiamo...” 

Lasciò andare la mano di Astio e si soffiò sulle proprie, ampliando la propria fiamma e finalmente modellando la moto. 

Una volta pronta, si tirò Astio dietro, salendo e sgommando via. 

“Sei ferito?” 

Esclamò ad un certo punto Maxy, voltando appena la testa per guardare Astio, che scosse la propria. 

“No, io sto bene, e tu?”   
Ma Maxy si era già voltato, e tra il rombo della moto e il suono del vento, il giovane Burnish non poté udire la sua risposta. 

Dopo aver corso per le strade della città, finalmente riuscirono a trovare un modo per arrivare a casa, e Maxy spense la moto assieme al fuoco. Astio recuperò le chiavi dalla tasca della giacca, cominciando a lamentarsi. 

“Mi sembra incredibile che non possiamo andare da nessuna parte senza che quei vigilanti non vengano a darci fastidio, sono stanco di dover stare chiuso come un topo, pensavo che il Burnish Pride stesse prendendo degli...” 

Fu fermato da una mano sulla sua spalla, e Maxy lo fece voltare, alzandogli il viso e posandogli le labbra sulle sue. 

Astio chiuse gli occhi, alzando una mano e stringendo d’istinto la giacca di Maxy, tirandolo un po’ a sé. 

Sentì il calore accumularsi nel suo petto, mentre tirava un enorme sospiro, pieno di affetto per il suo compagno, e poi Maxy si staccò dal bacio, facendogli un sorriso e poi toccandogli leggermente la fronte. 

“Devo sempre fare così per farti star zitto?” 

Astio arrossì violentemente, qualche scintilla che cominciò a svolazzargli intorno, e scosse la testa, stringendo sempre la giacca di Maxy. 

“Vorrei che tu non lo usassi come metodo per farmi stare zitto, allora...”   
Si tirò un po’ sulle punte, cercando di rubargli un altro bacio, infilandogli una mano dentro la giacca per aiutarlo a toglierla, quando sentì improvvisamente freddo. 

Ritirò la mano sorpreso e prese il lembo della giacca, aprendolo e allargando gli occhi dal terrore. 

Un dardo a ghiaccio dei vigilati era piantato nel fianco del suo compagno, con un leggero rivolo di sangue congelato che gli tingeva la maglietta di un colore scuro. 

“Ti hanno colpito!” 

Esclamò Astio, guardandolo negli occhi, ma Maxy alzò appena le spalle, cercando di evocare una fiamma, ma con scarso successo. 

“Uh... già... Deve essere successo quando ci hanno colti di sorpresa...”   
Astio allungò una mano, tremando appena mentre vedeva il ghiaccio propagarsi per il fianco del suo compagno. 

“Non... Perché non me lo hai detto? È ...è per questo che hai creato lo scudo per me!” 

Maxy gli sorrise, un po’ tristemente, allora Astio gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò verso il divano e letteralmente buttandocelo sopra dopo avergli tolto la giacca. 

“Sto bene...” 

Fece Maxy, accarezzando appena i capelli di Astio, ma il ragazzo gli scacciò via la mano, togliendosi la giacca e restando in canottiera, facendo un respiro profondo e cercando di evocare la propria fiamma. 

Aveva imparato a farlo, aveva imparato ad usare il proprio fuoco, ma ogni volta era così terrorizzato di combinare qualche disastro o di ferire inavvertitamente qualcuno che non se lo meritasse... 

Cominciò a posare la fiamma contro la ferita di Maxy, cercando di far sciogliere il ghiaccio, ma più lo scaldava, più calore sottraeva al corpo dell’altro, quindi dovette fermarsi, osservando inorridito come la macchia di ghiaccio si stesse espandendo sempre di più. 

“Non so cosa fare...”   
Mormorò Astio, sentendo il fuoco dentro di sé aumentare di volume. Maxxy chiuse gli occhi, con un’espressione addolorata, allora Astio cercò di nuovo di evocare il proprio fuoco, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo inguine e cercando di alzare la fiamma più che poteva. Aveva ancora dei blocchi mentali, era terrorizzato di quello che avrebbe potuto causare, ma se non avesse usato il suo fuoco, Maxy... Maxy... 

L’altro Burnish chiuse gli occhi, emettendo un gemito di dolore che fece gelare il sangue di Astio nelle vene, allora il giovane d’istinto abbracciò Maxy, cercando di aumentare la fiamma. 

Maxy aprì gli occhi, guardandolo sorpreso, ma poi sorrise, prendendolo nuovamente per il mento e baciandolo ancora, e in quell’istante, assieme al suo sapore Astio poté sentire il potere della sua fiamma. 

“Maxy...”   
Mormorò il ragazzo, quando sentì una mano sulla patta dei propri pantaloni, e abbassando lo sguardo notò Maxy che glieli stava aprendo. 

“Hai bisogno di una piccola spinta...” 

Mormorò il burnish più grande, posando la fronte contro la sua e aiutandolo a sollevare le gambe per abbassargli i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia. 

Il cuore di Astio batteva all’impazzata, e Maxy, con le sue ultime forze, si modellò uno strap on di fiamma, e, tirando Astio, lo fece imparale su di esso. 

Il fuoco era letteralmente dentro al ragazzo, che spalancò gli occhi, sentendo le fiamme che volevano che bruciasse, e bruciasse, quindi cominciò a muoversi, prima lentamente e poi con spinte sempre più forti, mentre il fuoco di Maxy si univa al suo e insieme cominciarono a bruciare in una fiamma fredda che non toccava il divano (Astio era troppo preoccupato e sembrò che il fuoco lo ascoltasse), e nel mentre facendo sciogliere il ghiaccio. 

Maxy baciò ancora Astio, spingendo il bacino verso l’alto per far gemere il proprio compagno, per poi tenergli le mani e dare delle veloci spinte, sorridendo quando notò le fiamme comicniare ad uscire dagli occhi del suo protetto. 

“Stai andando bene...” 

Mormorò, allungando una mano e cominciando a stuzzicargli un po’ il clitoride, facendo un ghigno nel momento in cui Astio fece un verso strozzato dal piacere. 

Il ghiaccio si sciolse completamente, e Maxy si mise seduto, tirando Astio a sé mentre finiva dentro di lui, muovendo la mano più velocemente per condurre l’altro all’orgasmo. 

Mentre veniva, Astio aprì la bocca ed una fiammata partì, arrivando all’altro lato della stanza ed annerendo un po’ la parete, per poi accasciarsi sul Maxy, ansimando piano mentre la fiamma che avvolgeva entrambi piano piano si dissolse. 

Maxy tornò a stendersi, accarezzando i capelli del giovane e poi dandogli un tenero bacio sulla guancia, cercando di non notare il disastro che Astio aveva fatto. 

“Se era una scusa per fare sesso potevi anche dirmelo... 

Astio arrossì spingendo appena Maxy, controllando la ferita, ma adesso era tutto a posto. 

Quindi potè rispondergli, mentre si accoccolava sul suo petto. 

“Non sono io quello che mi ha aperto i pantaloni...”   
Maxy fece una risata, molto, molto piccola, per poi chiudere nuovamente gli occhi. 

“Avevi bisogno di aiuto. È stato il minimo che potessi fare.”   
Astio si tirò su i pantaloni per decenza, ascoltando il suono delle fiamme nel petto del suo compagno e chiuse gli occhi. 

“Forse è meglio se stia qui a scaldare la parte... non si sa mai che abbia mancato qualche frammento...” 

Maxy gli accarezzò i capelli, annuendo appena. 

“Certo... va bene... resta pure qui...” 

E i due burnish si addormentarono.


End file.
